


Distraction

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sharkbaitshipping - Freeform, Vector is a little shit, copius fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio asks Yuma to keep Shark distracted for a few hours. Yuma more than willingly obliges.<br/>Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

It was 10:30 in the morning and already the Kamishiro household was abuzz with activity, with six of the seven ex-Barians, Yuma, and the former Numbers Club all buzzing about and setting about decorating.

“Will you hold the ladder steady damnit,” growled Vector, gripping the top of the ladder he was perched on and shooting daggers at Mizael. “I can’t hang these streamers if it keeps shaking. The door frame won’t decorate itself you know.”

“Yuma, Yuma, did you hear what I just said?” asked Rio, one hand on her hip.

Yuma laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head, having been distracted by Mizael and Vector arguing. “Ahh, sorry, what did you say? Something about Shark?”

The girl sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I said, I need you to make sure my brother stays away from here for a few hours so we can get everything ready, it is a surprise birthday after all.”

“So how come it’s not a surprise for you?” asked Yuma. “It’s your 18th birthday too.”

“It was supposed to be,” said Durbe, removing his glasses to clean a spot. “Until a someone who shall remain nameless _Vector_ , let it slip.”

“I told you it was an accident!” he shouted back. “How was I supposed to know she was right behind me?”

“Vector stop moving before I drop this!”

“Do that and I’m making sure to land on you.”

“Anyways,” Rio shook her head and ignored the bickering pair. “I just need you to keep him distracted for a few hours so we can get everything ready. I’m sure you can manage that, right?”

Of course he could, Yuma didn’t even need to be told to hang out with Shark, he’d do so anyways.

Rio glanced at her watch, “5 o’clock, keep him away from here till at least 5 o’clock.”

“Yes ma’am,” replied Yuma with a grin and a mock salute. “So, where do I find him?”

“I think he said something about heading to the park,” said Durbe as he picked up a stack of paper from the table. “Merag, can you help me run through this checklist again?”

It was the twin's 18th birthday and as such, everyone was pitching in for the party. Even the Arclights, at least Thomas and Michael, were set to show up later to help out.

Yuma grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair in preparation to search for Ryouga.

“Yuma!” He didn’t get more than a few steps away from the door when an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders swiftly, dragging him back slightly. “Going out to find our dear old Nasch are you?” he asked with a sly grin and continued before Yuma could speak. “Then I wish you the best of luck, not that you really need it.” He gave Yuma a friendly pat before slipping off to finish decorating.

Yuma shook his head before heading out; his jacket slung over one shoulder. It wasn’t till he was outside tat he felt something crinkle in his shirt pocket. Curious, he reached in and pulled out a folded up slip of paper.

‘ _Wonder what Vector’s up to now,_ ’ he thought as he unfolded it.

Inside was a cartoonish drawing of a shrimp and a shark, inside of a red heart with ‘ _Just go for it Yuma-kun. It’s for the best!_ ’ written underneath and complete with a drawing of a winking Vector.

Yuma’s face flushed red and he quickly stuffed the paper away, glad no one was there to see it.

 

 

Ryouga sighed as he idly flipped the page of his book, stretched out under a tree. He wanted to be excited about his birthday, but when not one person, not even his own sister had said anything that morning, his mood had dropped.

“Shark!” And there went all of his peace and quiet in an instant. He glanced up, over the top of his book to see Yuma running towards him, his typical grin plastered on his face.

“Do you want something?” he asked, half hiding behind his book.

“What, I need a reason to hang out with you now?” asked Yuma, sitting down beside him in the grass. “Besides it’s your birthday, I thought you’d like some company, birthday boy.”

Well, one person remembered at least, he supposed that was something. “I suppose.”

“Did you have any plans?” asked Yuma.

“Not particularly.”

“What about lunch?”

“Hmm?” Ryouga glanced up, “What about it?”

“Well, if you haven’t eaten, let’s grab lunch.”

 

Yuma paid for their lunch; he was not about to let Ryouga pay when it was his birthday. His treat, he said and there was little Ryouga could do to argue against it.

“Something you care to share?” he asked, casting Yuma a glance across the table. “You’re grinning like an idiot.”

Yuma shook his head, “Ah it’s nothing I just, thought of something that’s all.”

“Must be good to get you grinning like that.”

“Naw, more like silly.”

“Now I’m curious.”

Yuma looked at his straw for a moment before looking back at Ryouga and shooting him a crooked grin, “Are you a white shark? Because you look pretty great to me.”

Ryouga sputtered in shock and surprise, coughing as he nearly inhaled and choked on his drink. He bent over the table as he coughed, face red as he tried to catch his breath. Where on earth had Yuma learned that?

“I think I’m going to have to talk with Vector about the things he’s teaching you.”

Yuma laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his head, “Actually, that was Alit’s, not Vector’s. You don’t want to hear Vector’s.”

“Alit huh? Well I’ll have to talk to him too.”

 

After lunch Yuma dragged him out and about to various places; the arcade, the game store and eventually out for ice cream-and once again Yuma insisted on paying.

“Having a better day yet?” asked Yuma as they walked along the river, the remains of their ice cream cones in hand. “You looked a bit, I dunno, down earlier.”

Ryouga smiled slightly, “It got better.”

Yuma grinned and Ryouga had to look away as a blush touched his cheeks, if Yuma kept smiling at him like that he was doomed.

Discreetly, Yuma glanced at the time; at just after 2:30 he still had over 2 hours to kill. That was a problem because he could tell that Ryouga wanted to go home, which he couldn’t let him do.

“It’s been nice, but I think I’ll head home now,” said Ryouga, polishing off the last of his ice cream cone.

Yuma’s train of thought ground to a halt, “Ehh, already? Why? You could always stay.”

“Do you have any idea of what else to do?” he asked.

Yuma opened his mouth to speak and closed it again without saying anything. He didn’t have any plans, that the was the problem, and he needed to keep him delayed for a little while longer.

“I thought as much. I’ll see you later Yuma.”

Damn it, he couldn’t let Ryouga leave yet. “Shark wait!” Yuma caught his arm as he walked past to stop him from leaving, acting on impulse.

“Yuma what-” As he turned to face Yuma, to find out what he wanted, Yuma’s other hand shot out, grabbing the edge of his collar and pulling him down, pressing their lips together. It was an awkward, clumsy kiss; Yuma almost head butted him in the process, and his lips drifted slightly, but the effect was the same. Ryouga was too stunned to do anything but stand there.

Yuma’s hand slid down Ryouga’s arm and into his hand, twining their fingers together.

“Convinced enough to stay?” asked Yuma as he broke the kiss.

Ryouga gaped, at a loss for words as he looked down at Yuma. “You make a, compelling argument,” he said once he found his voice. A blush painted his cheeks, all the way to the tops of his ears and there was nothing he could do to fight it off.

Yuma grinned, squeezing his hand affectionately, a similar blush colouring his own cheeks.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere else,” said Ryouga, giving Yuma’s arm a gentle tug.

 

Somewhere else turned out to be a secluded spot behind the school, which was quite thankfully, empty.

Fingers twined through Yuma’s hair, tilting his head back slightly as Ryouga’s lips found Yuma’s again, pushing Yuma up against the wall.

Yuma grabbed the collar of Ryouga’s shirt; pulling him back down the moment their lips parted and forcing their lips back together.

Where Yuma’s kisses were light and gentle, Ryouga’s held much more force and were rough and assertive.

“Sh-shark,” Yuma stammered, face flushed as red eyes met blue.

“Hmm?” Fingers slid from Yuma’s hair, trailing down the side of his neck teasingly. “Something wrong?”

“N-no.” He bit back a laugh as a trail of goosebumps rose under his touch. “Ah, Shark that tickles.”

Ryouga grinned, “Oh does it? What about this?” He leaned down and pressed his lips to the curve of Yuma’s neck, eliciting a light gasp from his partner. He smirked playfully and kissed him again, peppering Yuma’s neck with them. They were as rough as before, pressing into the soft flesh of his neck and threatening to leave marks behind.

Yuma either didn’t care or didn’t mind, not once did he make an effort to stop Ryouga, not even when the kissing became biting.

As Ryouga’s teeth nipped at the delicate skin of Yuma’s neck and collarbone he expected resistance, what he didn’t expect was the way Yuma’s hands trailed over the back of his neck and the breathless gasping of his name. He nipped at Yuma’s collarbone again, pinching the skin teasingly before soothing it with a kiss.

“Ah, N-Nasch.”

Ryouga hesitated; Yuma never called him that before. Always Shark, or Ryouga if he really wanted to get his attention and make a point, and he could count on one hand the number of times that had happened. Only Durbe, Vector and the rest of the ex-Barians called him Nasch, so to hear it from Yuma’s lips was surprising to say the least.

“Yuma?” he asked.

Yuma’s eyes fluttered slightly as he met Shark’s gaze. “Shark? Something wrong?”

“You called me Nasch.”

“Did I?” asked Yuma, using the opportunity to catch his breath. “Is that bad?”

Ryouga shook his head, playfully head butting Yuma. “Not at all, you just surprised me.” He slid his fingers along Yuma’s waist, sneaking his fingertips under the edge of his shirt. He wondered what it would take to make Yuma do that again and lowered his voice as he brushed his lips past Yuma’s, “Now, where were we?”

 

“I have to take this Shark,” protested Yuma as he fumbled with his D-Gazer in one hand, the other resting against Ryouga’s chest. Yuma’s shirt was rumpled, his collar open and exposing the red marks that dotted his neck and collar bone.

Ryouga was mildly annoyed that Yuma had cut him off mid kiss to answer his buzzing D-Gazer. Why couldn’t he just let it ring?

“K-Kotori!” Yuma yelped in surprised as he flicked it on and Ryouga watched his face twist up in horror before falling with a disappointed sigh. “I...lost track of time,” he said, cheeks still red as he looked over at Ryouga, who gave him a pointed ‘can you hurry up?’ look. “Yeah, yeah we’ll be there, sorry.” He tapped the button on the side before taking it off and stuffing it into his back pocket, where it had been up until a few minutes ago.

“So?”

Yuma ran a hand through his hair and gave him a nervous look. “We have to go. There’s somewhere we were supposed to be, 20 minutes ago.”

“And it can’t wait?”

“Nope.”

Ryouga clicked his tongue in annoyance and Yuma gave him a swift peck on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, I promise you’ll like it,” he said, slipping his hand into Ryouga’s.

 

Vector sighed, arms draped over the back of the couch as they waited for Yuma and Ryouga to return. They were late; of course if Yuma had taken Vector’s advice then he had a pretty good idea why they were late.

The front door creaked open and Yuma and Ryouga’s voices filled the air as they headed down the main hall to the living room.

“Why are we back here? I didn’t think you wanted me to go home?”

“I changed my mind alright? I’m allowed.”

“Fine, but I’m not done with you yet.”

“Shark…”

“Let’s just get this over with, then you, me, my room.”

“Shark!”

“What?”

Yuma coughed awkwardly and gestured to the very full living room, his cheeks as red as his eyes. “Surprise?”

As Ryouga looked around his face paled and a grin split Vector’s face. “Yuma-kun!” he said, clapping his hand together gleefully, taking note of the teen’s half buttoned shirt, messed up hair and the red marks dotting his skin. “Looks like Nasch really enjoyed his present!”

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest part was probably trying to find a corny pick up line(a fish/shark one) that was just flirty and didn't sound like a proposition for sex(aka, it sounded like something that would come from Vector's mouth, not Yuma's). So you have to make do with my attempt at one.


End file.
